Queudver cuisinier, Voldemort retrépassé
by Iroko
Summary: Queudver cuisine pour le Voldemort dans un semblant de corps du quatrième volume.


Titre : Queudver cuisinier, Voldemort re-trépassé

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Harry Potter

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Blabla de l'auteur : Un petit OS sur les déboires de Queudver et Voldemort. En attendant que je m'en sorte entre les inévitables impondérables de la vie, ma boulimie anti-stress de lecture et la vingtaine de fanfic Harry Potter que j'ai commencé par-ci par-là. Et évidemment quasiment que des idées de fics longues. Au moins je peux publier celle-là en attendant de m'en sortir avec les autres.

**Queudver cuisinier, Voldemort re-trépassé**

Queudver était nerveux. Il y avait de quoi quand on savait que le Grand et Puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans la pièce d'à côté. Enfin, grand et puissant, il ne l'était guère en ce moment. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il suffisait que Queudver suive ses instructions, et certainement qu'il en serait fortement récompensé quand son maître aurait retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs. En attendant Queudver pouvait un peu se relaxer. Pas de potion à préparer pour la survie du maître, pas de maître à le couver du regard - transpercer serait plus juste, même dans son état de fœtus à peine évolué il restait intimidant - ou à lui donner des ordres, pas de Nagini à rôder autour de lui en ayant l'air de le trouver appétissant... Queudver savourait cette trêve, ce moment de solitude calme et détendu où il n'avait qu'à faire le dîner. Dormir d'un sommeil paisible aurait été encore meilleur, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui lui était vraiment possible depuis le temps lointain où il avait trahi ses amis. Au moins cuisiner occupait son esprit et le détendait. Même s'il n'avait jamais fait la cuisine avant de se retrouver à pouponner le maître, ce n'était pas sorcier - du fait c'était un travail d'elfe de maison.

- Maître, le dîner est servi.

C'était la première fois que Voldemort allait pouvoir remanger autre chose que des potions. Non pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit très intéressé par quelque chose d'aussi trivial que la nourriture. Mais bon, ce n'était pas plus mal d'absorber des substances nutritives qui n'aient pas un affreux goût de médicament. Même si on était obligé d'accepter la becquée comme un morpion d'un an à cause de nouveaux bras encore trop faiblards pour tenir une cuillère.

L'anciennement Tom Jedusor ne put s'empêcher de savourer cette première bouchée. Sauf que le pas trop mauvais en bouche tourna en poison pour son estomac fragile. Il se retrouva rapidement à se convulser tandis qu'un Queudver paniqué ne savait pas quoi faire. La mort foudroyante du petit corps lui enleva rapidement ce soucis, et il se retrouva tétanisé devant le corps empli de magie noire qui se ratatinait, laissant échapper une sorte d'ombre dont semblait émerger un imperceptible hurlement. Auquel répondit bientôt le sifflement furieux de Nagini.

Alors que Queudver s'était enfermé dans une pièce pour échapper à la colère de Nagini, et qu'il sentait l'esprit en fureur de son maître tourbillonner autour de lui, il se dit qu'il ne serait jamais récompensé. Il allait devoir refaire les potions et rituels pour redonner un semblant de corps à son maître, et celui-ci le punirait pour avoir retarder sa nouvelle ascension. Et si ça se trouve il serait encore plus fou et instable qu'avant. Pourquoi tout ce qu'il faisait finissait toujours par mal tourner ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de croire que faire la cuisine était facile ? Surtout pour un "malade" ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui, le moins doué des mangemorts qui se retrouve à prendre soin du maître ? Être considéré comme un fidèle mangemort n'était pas suffisant quand on était trop mauvais sorcier pour ne pas s'attirer régulièrement les foudres du maître. Mais il avait choisi sa voie, et il n'avait plus qu'à la suivre jusqu'au bout, en acceptant tous les désagréments, quitte à prendre des leçons de cuisine. D'ailleurs il n'avait même pas pensé à goûter le plat avant de le présenter à son maître. Mieux valait s'en abstenir à présent, son maître serait encore plus furieux s'il s'empoisonnait avant de l'avoir aidé à retrouver la forme.

Fin

Merci à tous ceux qui laisseront une review, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur. Mais que vous le fassiez ou non, j'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment.


End file.
